KidLiz Week Prompts
by Gypsy08
Summary: This where I shall keep all the new Kid/Liz Week prompts. Starting with Road which is rather short.
1. Road

I do not own Soul Eater.

KidLiz prompt: Road

XXXX

Kid kissed her gently and Liz couldn't help but want more. The gentle touches and the warm embrace made her stomach flutter. She ran her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. When his tongue pushed against her lips in a pleading manner, she obliged and felt her heart soar. Oh, how she loved the feeling she got from him, but soon it would sink in.

The fear would soon come to her. She pulled him closer by yanking at his shirt. She simply couldn't trust herself with loving him. Liz knew that he was sure of what he felt for her, but her mind would turn against her and question his feelings. She still wasn't sure why and was sure that Kid was even more confused than her.

Kid gently pushed her down and began to kiss her chin and collar bone. She gasped for the much needed air. He had already opened the Pandora box within her heart and didn't even have knowledge of it. Liz quickly caught his lips once more to keep her from thinking.

It was rather ironic. Liz had been the one to break down his walls and make him accept his feelings. She had instigated and now her insecurities were coming ashore. She just hoped he'd hold onto her and take everything he could.

'I doubt he could really love a street rat.' Her mind sneered.

Liz whimpered aloud. Kid quickly stopped and used his arms to hover above her. No, he couldn't stop. She'd say something stupid. He gave her a questioning and worried gaze.

Liz gave him a coy smile and pulled him back. She kissed him in a teasing manner. She had control for the moment, but he'd have to seize the moment or they'd never get anywhere. She was after all a big coward.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Kid whispered against her lips.

Liz shifted uncomfortably. If she pushed him away and broke off whatever they had, she'd just want him back later. She wanted to be away from him to sort her thoughts and feelings. Then she'd just yearn for him. She needed his love.

'Does he really love you or it the thought of someone you could be?'

Liz wasn't really sure. Her mind needed more time to accept what her heart knew. She'd have to follow the road her heart chose and not let her mind take the wheel.

XXXX


	2. Star

I do not own Soul Eater.

KidLiz prompt: Star

XXXX

The living room had a heavy atmosphere, well, except the part that Patty currently occupied. Kid looked pensive as he tried to figure out a logical answer. He couldn't concentrate that well with Patty's loud giggles, Spirit's storytelling about the wrong things he could do, Lord Death's head shake in disapproval, and Liz's glare. He could not find a reason why he'd get such a silly illness or how his body would even let it harbor.

"Kid has mono!" Patty giggled, "Kiddo has mono!"

Spirit grinned and placed his hand underneath his chin, "When I was your age I got mono as well, but all the girls still wanted to kiss me."

"I guess it is part of growing up…" Lord Death commented.

"Wanna explain how you got it?" Liz gritted through her teeth.

Kid's expression was neutral as he turned to face his dysfunctional family. Yes, Spirit was considered family. He had been in Kid's life since Spirit had become a death scythe and oddly enough his father's favorite weapon.

"I suppose I got it from Black*Star." Kid finally responded.

All the noise in the living room stopped. Spirit looked at Lord Death in shock, Patty looked at her big sister in confusion, and Liz's jaw had dropped. Well, he did have many feminine moments. He took hours just to get ready, knew how to pluck eyebrows and do make up perfectly, and he was unaffected by naked woman. Patty began to laugh loudly again as everyone else gawked at him.

"This is just proof that he drank out of my coffee!" Kid grumbled, "Honestly, the next time I see him he is going to get an earful from me. Father, I wish for you to be there so we may fight on the school grounds. That disgusting pig, how dare he?! He calls himself a star, but just you wait and see I'll kick both of his legs up his asymmetrical ass."

Kid continued to rant as Patty laughed louder. Spirit excused himself from the conversation because it was getting a little out of control for him. His father had shrugged and said he'd leave it to Liz and Patty. Liz stood there dumbstruck. Why was she the only sane one?

"So, you didn't get it from kissing?" Liz asked slowly.

Kid paused in mid threat and looked at Liz in confusion, "Of course not. I have already told you, Elizabeth, that you are the only one I desire." He smiled gently, "There is only one thing I love more than symmetry and that's you."

Liz coughed trying to regain her voice. What a cheesy line, but it was very effective. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze. She didn't like the idea of him telling everyone he got mono from Black*Star. She gave him a mischievous grin. She walked toward him.

"If anyone asks," She pulled him by his collar, "you got it from kissing me."

Their lips locked in a shy kiss from Kid's behalf.

"Gross," Patty complained with a giggled, "You two are purposely giving each other cooties."

XXXX

So, yeah for this prompt the only thing that came to mind with the word Star was Black*Star. Hope you liked it.


	3. Celebrate

I do not own Soul Eater.

KidLiz prompt: Celebrate

XXXX

"I want to celebrate." Kid stated as he entered Liz's room.

Kid, happily eighteen as of a couple months ago, didn't even consider knocking. He came in with a confident smile and an apple cider bottle. Liz, who had been lying on her bed cuddling a pillow, looked up at him. She had been reading a magazine to get her mind off of things, but leave it to Kid to barge in to her room to make her think of it again. She sat up to be on the edge of the bed as he walked up to her.

Liz's face showed no emotion as she said, "You want to celebrate our break up?"

The gang had gone to play basketball, drink coffee from Deathbucks, and, well, just hang out. They were all having a fun time, or Kid had assumed. It was as Kid, Patti, and Liz made their way home that she told him she wanted a break. No, not a break, that wasn't the right word. She didn't want him to be her boyfriend, lover, or whatever the heck they were. She didn't even want to be friends just miester and weapon. Patti and Kid gawked at her like she had grown a second head.

She just took Patti's keys and rushed home to lock herself in her room. Neither had come up to talk to her. She hadn't expected Kid to. Heck, she wasn't even sure Patti would come. Yet, here he was. No doubt he'd had a pep talk from Patti.

"No," Kid said setting two cups down on her night stand, "I want to celebrate that I'm going to try to win you back and I will get you back." He opened the bottle and poured the cider into their glasses, "So, cheers."

"Ugh," Liz groaned and touched her face, "I don't have time for this, Kid. Please, just get out of my room."

Kid ignored her request and sat down beside her on the bed. He sat to her right and set down the cider to pick up the cups. He seemed and felt like nothing she said could break his confidence in any way possible. He took both glasses in his hand and then proceeded in offering her one. She sighed heavily and accepted the glass. She didn't dare turn to look at him instead she looked intently into the cup.

"I love you and I know you love me too." Kid said with a smile, "Feelings of love tend to be symmetrical."

"Love isn't balanced or equal." Liz corrected, "The person who loves the most loses."

She would know best. Her mother was fine example of how love wasn't balanced. Oh, how she adored her mother but she had left. Liz's father had also loved her mother with such deep passion that he broke every time he was cheated on. He was a fragile man and he simply couldn't keep up with someone like Liz's mother. He died in a car accident but his heart had already withered away.

Liz's mother had taken the chance to abandon Liz and Patti at the funeral. Liz was only ten and didn't want to be strong enough to take charge. But she had to. She had to do it for Patti. Now, she was here with Kid, the crazy OCD skateboarding boy who saved them and showed them what life was about again. He had given them a second chance.

He wasn't exactly an angle or prince charming, but he was sure as hell their knight in shining armor. They'd been awful with him at the start. First trying to mug him and then planning to steal from him, but he never resented them or looked at them as less. He just cared about symmetry.

"And are you afraid that you love me more?" Kid gently asked interrupting her thoughts.

She turned to look at him and realized it had been a mistake. The way his golden eyes were looking at her made her heart tighten. She gripped the glass a little tighter. She broke away from his gaze and looked down at the cider again. She moved the cup in a circular motion.

"I'm not even sure I love you." She whispered.

Kid's eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't expected that response. He quickly regained his composer although he was hurt by her words.

He simply responded with, "I see that does seem like a problem."

"I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings." Liz closed her eyes, "It's better if you just go."

Liz felt the bed move slightly, but not enough that would say he'd gotten up. It was more like he had just shifted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I could go, as in leave the room, but never from your life, Elizabeth." He said with a smile, "Even if you resent me, if I irate you to no extent, I will chase you down and prove my love to you. I refuse to renounce you."

"You won't gain anything." She replied coldly.

Kid grinned. She didn't look at him with any type of amusement.

"I don't love to gain anything." He said with such certainty that Liz almost lost the fight right then and there, "My love for you has nothing to do with me. I love you for you. My world revolves around you…and Patti, but my love for you two is different."

"Liar," She spat, "what about symmetry?"

"Are you trying to pick holes in my statement?" Kid looked at her in amusement and she couldn't stand it so she practically jumped off the bed to pace, "Very, well, yes symmetry is important to me but I don't love it. It makes me happy, it's beautiful, but I'd rather have you. I can't reason why'd I'd be born into such a disgusting asymmetrical world if it wasn't for you and Patti."

"Beautiful speech," Liz said sarcastically, "you may leave now."

Kid stood up from where he was sitting. He looked at Liz intently. Her arms were crossed as though she was shielding herself from something. The glass was still in her hand so he could tell her hand was trembling. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. Kid walked closer to her before asking the burning question in his head.

"May I at least know why you broke up with me this morning before I leave the room?" He asked with a lot less confidence than he had wished.

There was a long pause between them.

"Have you ever seen how Maka and Soul look at each other?" Liz finally said.

"Mmm, not particularly," Kid sighed, "Please, explain the relevance."

"What if I can never look at you like that?" She said looking him dead in the eye, "The way her eyes watch him in such love, devotion, and something that is so deep I can't even understand. Don't you get it's better for you? I'm just a street rat, what can I offer you?"

"Again, I don't love you to gain anything." Kid set down his cup on her dresser, "Honestly, Liz, is being with me so bad?"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Liz groaned in frustration wanting nothing more than to throw her glass at him, "Damn it, Kid, get it through your thick skull that I can't love you the way Maka loves Soul."

"I hardly want you to hit me with a book to show me your love." Kid replied shaking his head, "It's okay if you never look at me the way Maka looks at Soul." He spoke gentler, "I don't need that."

"There gaze represent their feelings!" Liz shouted and began to pace again, "It-it's….ugh…you just…you just don't get it."

"I do get it." Kid said, "Maybe, it's you who doesn't."

"Oh, please, enlighten me." She glared as she stomped to sit down on her bed again.

She huffed and took a big gulp out of her cider. Kid smiled again. He couldn't help but feel amused at her little tantrum. She was like a little kid trying to play adult.

"We will never look at each other the way Soul and Maka look at each other simply because we aren't them." Kid reasoned and picked up his glass from its place, "Our love is different and any love in comparison is insignificant to me." Kid slowly walked to where she sat, "So, I would like to toast to our love. Our unique, odd, perfect love."

"What if-" Liz began.

"I love you." Kid interrupted and lightly touched his glass against hers, "What if instead of questioning it, you accept it."

Liz sighed, "Whatever."

He took a sip from his cup regaining his confidence. She still refused to look him in the eyes. She tried to avoid looking at him altogether.

"I swear I'll win you over the way you did to me." Kid stated, "Just give me the chance to repair that broken heart of yours and make a gate on that wall you've built around yourself."

"Good luck." She snorted and glared at him.

He felt triumphant and couldn't figure out why. He set down his cider again and then cupped her chin. Kid leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Liz was paralyzed for a moment and so many things ran through her head. She couldn't control herself when she kissed him back.

Why was she so stubborn? It was obvious to herself that she wanted him, but she pushed against it. Kid pulled away with a soft smile.

"Thank you for celebrating with me." Kid winked, "I'll leave the room now. Good night."

"Stupid rich kid." Liz mumbled with a faint blush.

"My beautiful Brooklyn girl," He whispered back, "have sweet dreams."

XXXX

I don't even know. ._. I love this couple so much. I just wish I could write better fanfiction of them.


	4. Message

I do not own Soul Eater.

KidLiz prompt: Message

XXXX

The problem with Kid was that he was dense when it came to the matters of flirting. It was funny when they weren't in a relationship and she'd use it against him. Now, it was no laughing matter for Liz. It was frustrating to her.

"So, the correct way to write it is like this." Kid said writing on the chalk board, "Tu as faim?"

Liz sighed and Patty snored away. Kid was always eager to teach them new languages, especially when there newest missions were out of the country. Patty spent most of the time doodling or sleeping. Liz was just as bad with paying attention. It wasn't like they socialized a lot during missions. They just left it to Kid.

However, today's class was too frustrating for Liz. There Kid was wearing **_those_** jeans and **_that_** shirt while acting all super hot teacher like. It was like he was teasing her.

"There is a formal and informal way to say please and give me. S'il vous plait is the formal way of say please while s'il te plait is informal. You'd use one with an adult and the other to talk to a friend. Oh, and for-" Kid continued to teach, but Liz couldn't concentrate.

He knew the language of love, but he couldn't comprehend her flirting? He was too much sometimes. Then an amazing idea came into Liz's head. Maybe, she could get the message across in a different way.

"Uh, Kid?" Liz interrupted.

Kid paused and looked up at Liz. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but love those golden eyes. They looked like sunlight going through a glass filled with whiskey.

"What is it, Liz?" Kid curiously asked.

"What's that think that really close friends in France do instead of shaking hands?"

"Une bise." Kid responded without hesitation.

Liz tried to hide her smirk, "Sorry, I'm more of a hands on learner. Could you maybe show me how they do it?"

"Of course." Kid walked away from the board and toward Liz. He lightly kissed her right cheek and then the left, "Remember that it's done on both cheeks and can be done two or three times."

"So they kiss each other's cheeks?" Liz asked as though she didn't understand.

"Yes." Kid replied falling into her perfectly set up trap.

"How do you say kiss then?" Liz asked innocently.

And so Kid spent the rest of the night showing Liz, hands on, the magical language of French. He showed her 'un bisous', 'donner un bisous', 'baise-moi', 'embrasser', and 'embraser'. All of which had to do with kissing, but each just a little bit hotter than the previous.

Liz learned how to get her message across to Kid that she wanted him and Kid learned that he shouldn't neglect the lovely lady because her means of getting what she wanted were a little appalling at times. Patty had learned that if she pretended to be sleeping her two hornball roommates got pretty kinky.


	5. Glance

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

What's love, honestly? Liz had been thinking about it long and hard after a conversation with the love struck Marie. Marie had talked about the perfect man, lover, boyfriend, and best friend all wrapped into one. Liz was certain most of the things Marie said were from books. Liz was also certain most of the stuff was false.

She'd learned about romanticism in history class not too long ago. It was about making things dramatically better than they were. Liz wasn't saying love wasn't half as good as the novels or movies. No, she was sure it was just as beautiful, but simply not the same. They were equal in feeling, but reality was a bit crueler.

Liz sat down on the couch. She flipped through her magazine, not really caring what was within the pages. She sighed. What was love? She slightly looked over at Kid as he fixed a picture frame.

Whenever Liz was angry, Kid would calm her down half the time and the other half he'd yell just as loud with her. That was love wasn't it? He was willing to consul her at times and others he proved to her just how stupid she was being and vice versa. They'd get angry at each other and shout how much they couldn't stand one another, but the next morning Kid was at her door with breakfast. Not as an apology, they never really apologized to each other, but because it was the usual thing to do.

Sometimes they'd be so mad he'd just call her down to the dining room and they'd eat silently, but they were never really apart. They stayed together, in the same room, even when they wanted nothing more than to strangle each other. Wasn't that love? Because according to the books and the tv shows, one of them was suppose to apologize. Yet they just let the anger play out, never denying that they were angry with the other. It took from an hour to a day for them to go back to the playful glances.

Didn't all the 'perfect' guys have the perfect things to say all the time too? Kid close to never had the right things to say. He'd use a reference she didn't understand or simply not get the problem. But he never, not once, stopped trying. So, wasn't that love?

Liz, without noticing, dropped down her magazine and just watched Kid. Watched as he tried to perfectly align all the frames again because Patty had just ran by knocking them over. It was almost like she was looking through him. She was looking into his soul which in theory was hers too. To be frank, Kid belonged to her, including his soul.

He didn't touch her much…well he did, but not as often as it pleased her. Wasn't love usually personified as sex in movies? Two years into the relationship, four years of knowing each other, and eight fights later, they still hadn't done the deed. Did that mean they hadn't really loved each other? Liz slowly stood up to go to Kid.

She sure as hell didn't think so. What was love? What was making love? Was making love simply the act of having sex? In book theory, making love was sex, but not all sex was love.

Kid was crouched down with a frame in his hand. She was sure he was checking for a scratch or an imperfection. She kneeled down behind him, quietly and slowly. She didn't want him to hear.

Liz did a very Kid thing and over analyzed the situation. She was the frame and there he was looking at her finding the imperfections. He knew every flaw she held yet he still put her up on the wall. He hated asymmetrical things and feared that he too was asymmetrical, but he accepted her. She was cracked and broken with asymmetrical marks every which way, but he didn't care. She still wasn't disgusting in his eyes.  
Liz wrapped her arms around him from behind. He jumped a little at the contact. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands at the center of his chest, and her mouth right beside his ear.

She wanted to say something romantic like, "You have my heart. I'm afraid of what you can do to it, but I accept the pain that may come like you accept me. Mash it, crush it, or forget it was ever given to you."

She blushed at the thought. No way in hell was she saying something like that to Kid! So she settled with something less embarrassing and something he'd understand.

"You're an idiot you know that, right?" She smiled as the word came out of her mouth.

She still wasn't certain what love was. She didn't really care. What if she was wrong about it? So, what? She liked the feeling that Kid gave her and if it wasn't love than screw it, she liked what she had and didn't need it.

Kid sighed, "I'm aware." A small smile crept up on his face, "It's a good thing I'm your idiot."

Liz grinned, "Yeah, I don't know anyone else who could possibly stand you."

"You know," Kid began in a teasing tone, "it really embarrasses me when you stare at me for so long. I mean you spent a good half an hour looking at me while you were on the couch."

"Well maybe if you weren't glancing at me," Liz smirked, "you wouldn't have noticed and you wouldn't have been embarrassed."


End file.
